Interactive entertainment systems have developed that allow users to tailor their entertainment to their specific tastes. These entertainment systems may, for example, allow a user to choose what movie he or she wishes to see and the time at which the movie is viewed. The systems may also allow a user to play a game without the requirement of buying specific hardware and software to play the game.
In the systems described above, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for providing coupons where a target audience is selected based on certain observed or disclosed preferences. Such a coupon system would reduce the number of coupons delivered to those who have no interest in the product for which the coupon is offered. Also, providers of coupons may provide different types of coupons to different types of users rather than standard coupons to a large number of users.